


there's been a lot of talk of love

by irnan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, Gen, preboot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten things about Damian Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's been a lot of talk of love

1) He has very fine, straight hair which he wears in a short ponytail throughout his late teens and some of his twenties. It's nowhere near as spectacular as Grayson's mullet ("It was the Eighties, and I was having a personal crisis!"), but Damian rather likes that he's finally forced his parents to agree on _something_.  
  
2) He's tried more than once to hack Barbara's security system for the tapes of the conversation with the Birds in which H apologised to Bertinelli for accidentally-sort-of stealing her identity when she first came to this universe.  
  
3) Attending Gotham Academy throughout his adolescence is punishment enough; under no circumstances whatsoever will Damian Wayne be persuaded to attend university as well. What would be the point? He already knows perfectly well what he intends to do with his life. University would be a waste of his precious time.  
  
4) Nell hears him out quite patiently, nodding at all his arguments and considering his words carefully. Then, when he's finished, she slaps his face and kicks him out of her apartment.  
  
5) So does Brown.  
  
6) Damian knows defeat when he stares it in the face. He makes one last-ditch, desperate attempt to avoid his fate by calling Mother, but Talia makes a noise like a wet cat and tells him she'll send him the application forms for the Sorbonne. Two weeks later he's enrolled at Gotham U.  
  
7) He spends a few months every year overseas with Father, travelling and overseeing Batman, Inc. Damian knows perfectly well that it was Grayson who insisted that they begin this tradition. At first he was resentful; Father is impossible, and spending time with him drives Damian up the bloody walls, _and_ he's being taken away from his duties in Gotham. He surprises himself when he realises he's looking forwards to the fifth trip.  
  
8) He never loses the habit of calling his siblings by their last names unless he's concussed or furious or near unconscious, but over time it comes to sound less distancing, and more like a fond nickname.  
  
9) His first kiss is with Lian Harper. (His _best_ kiss is with Stephanie, five years later.)  
  
10) He has a sister. Her name is Raaida. He remembers thinking Mother was just trying to scare him when she talked about cloning him, which is why it's years before he thinks about it again. By that time Raaida is six, and spoiled rotten, and when he says _come away with me_ , she says, _Why? Is Father that much more capable than our Mother?_  
  
 _Oh, God, no_ , says Damian. _I won't lie to you - I don't understand him and I never will - and he doesn't understand me. But, Ray. Father. Father's affection is not - not dependant on understanding. Or anything else, really._  
  
Raaida considers this briefly. _I - see._  
  
 _No you don't_ , says Damian, and smiles sharply, split lips pulling across his bloodstained teeth. _But you will._  
  
 _Is that some sort of threat?_  
  
 _Closer to a promise_.  
  
She chews her bottom lip the same way he used to before Mother slapped the habit out of him, and comes to unlock his handcuffs.  
  
 _How are we to escape?_  
  
Damian stands up, picks her up, settles her on his hip; she squawks with surprise. She's never been lifted like this by anyone but Mother. She's never been hugged by anyone but Mother.  
  
Grayson will be calling her Sunshine by the end of the week.  
 _  
We're being picked up_ _,_ Damian says. It occurs to him to wonder if Mother knew that all along. He wouldn't put it past her.


End file.
